Electronic circuits often use various apparatus for timing signals. For example, electronic circuits or systems may use one or more clock signals. The specifications for the circuit or system often prescribe the timing of clock signals with respect to other signals, or the timing of various signals with respect to one another.
Delay cells provide one mechanism to align signals and coordinate the timing of events. By delaying one or more signals, one may align those signals with other signals, and thus coordinate various events.